


When I am with you, I feel flames again

by pyalgroundblz (acidtonguejenny)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtonguejenny/pseuds/pyalgroundblz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were always careful, didn't meet often, and were more than once forced apart by approaching footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I am with you, I feel flames again

**Author's Note:**

> Title jacked from VAST's "Flames".

Affairs within the Circle were nearly more effort than they were worth.

Only First Enchanter Irving had a room to himself. Apprentices were packed together in long rooms nearly large enough to be halls, constantly on top of each other and--in case of the bunk beds, sometimes literally. Senior Enchanters and Harrowed mages shared smaller rooms with fewer Circle-mates, but shared all the same. 

Templars were constantly coming and going, keeping up watch posts or delivering new charges. Chantry initiates and followers moved through the Tower halls in the evenings and the dark early hours, servants and kitchen staff likewise. The mages themselves kept odd hours, most of them book-bound, intellectual idiots that paced the library like moaning wraiths when the sane of the world slept.

They were always careful, didn't meet often, and were more than once forced apart by approaching footsteps.

She occasionally wondered if the affair would be as engrossing without the fear and adrenaline, the heart-pounding moments when she knew they should hide but he just felt too _good_ to let go of. Final thoughts were inconclusive, but she chose to think _Yes, I would still love him._

As long as it had taken to work the Templar Cullen out of his armored shell, it had been worth it.


End file.
